Never The Same
by once upon infinity
Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But instead of sending Tseng to work with him, he picks another somewhat-qualified and mysterious Turk. Zack/OC. M for swears and sexual material. Remake of CCR. Lemon up!
1. The Desertion

**A/N: This is a redo of Crisis Core Remix. It's gonna be more original and have a lot more humor, sexual tension, and that shit. So, please enjoy Never The Same. **

Chapter One: The Desertion

_What's wrong with Angeal? How long is he gonna be away? It's almost a month since he left, and Sephiroth, my inspiration, my idol, the reason I came to Shinra in the first place, is saying that Angeal is like that shitbag, Genesis!!! He failed at his 'observation!' Genesis is a deserter who took a couple lower-classes with him. Then his copies attacked us. Angeal wouldn't stand for that crap! He had HONOR. _Zack sighed. "Why the hell is my life so messed up?!" He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Is this Zack Fair, SOLDIER Second Class?" a female voice asks.

"Yes, it is, and would you like to meet me-"

"Lazard needs to see you. Go to the briefing room." She hangs up before he can say anything.

"Might as well talk to Lazard." Zack sighs and sprints toward the briefing room.

* * *

_In the Briefing Room_

"Any word from him?" Zack asks, breathless.

"No, nothing from Angeal. Hasn't contacted his parents, either..."

"Why'd you call me here?"

"You have a new assignment. You'll be going to Genesis' hometown. Our intelligence says that his parents haven't spoken to him in months. But I can't trust it..."

"How come?" Lazard gives him a "isn't-it-obvious" look.

"It's _intelligence_. Last time intelligence said that an enemy was dead, twenty people were killed by that man and hundreds more have seen him in the past few weeks. Let's face it, they can't be trusted." Zack rolls his eyes.

"Can we _please_ get on with it?"

"_Anyway_, I'd sent some of our, ah, _stealthier_ operatives, but they were caught, and subsequently shot." Lazard claps his hands together. "I rhymed again!"

"Get on with it!" Zack growls.

"You have to investigate. But you won't be alone. She'll go with you." As he ends his sentence, a girl with black hair, mako-infused turquoise eyes and medium-dark skin,

wearing a Turk uniform with two swords and various guns strapped over her clothes walks in. "Zack, meet Turk and trained SOLDIER 2nd Class, Carina Crescent. Carina, meet SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack Fair." They shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you."

Zack gives her a once-over. "Nice to meet you too..."

She rolls her eyes. "Ready?" she asks.

"It's only a mission. No sweat."

"I was supposed to go with Da- I mean, Sephiroth- which means this is a top priority matter. Pay attention, or we fail."

"Epically?"

"Yes, we will fail epically."

"And what about Sephiroth?" She shrugs.

"Told me he doesn't feel comfortable. Didn't give me details though."

"They spoil him." She gives him a grin.

"I dare you to say it to his face."

Zack gets a little nervous. "Uhh, no thanks!"

"Come on, please?" Carina tilts her head to the side and gives him a pleading look.

"I would say yes, because you're really convincing, but, since I don't want you to think I'm soft, I say no." She laughs.

"Great answer, Zack. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: So, does it make more sense than Crisis Core Remix? That's what it's here for! R&R, and I'll love you forever!**


	2. The Investigation Part 1: Awkward Copter

Zack and Carina get into the helicopter and strap themselves in. "Hey, Carina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask anything."

"Are you related to Sephiroth or anything? You have the same last name, so-"

"Let me tell you the whole story. I was created using the same technique that some couples use to conceive children. You know, taking one cell out of each parent and all that?" Zack nods, and Carina continues. "My 'parents' weren't like a typical couple, and I wasn't conceived like a typical child. They took an egg cell from one of the scientists at Shinra and put one of Sephiroth's cells and another SOLDIER's cells into it. After nine months in a mako chamber, they should've had a boy, who would grow to become the perfect weapon to end the war with Wutai. But I happened."

"How come?"

"They didn't make sure they were taking out the right chromosomes. They took two X's instead of one X and one Y. Anyway, they were about to kill me, but Sephiroth decided that he would try to train me and raise me as his own. By the time I was fourteen, he entered me into the Shinra Army, and after serving for a year, I was sent to SOLDIER. Last year, I made 2nd. Then, when I found out they were refusing to promote me and the other 2nds, I transferred to the Turks. It was fun at the time, but now all I want to do is transfer back to SOLDIER, go through the ranks again, and make 1st like I'm supposed to." She sighed and leaned her head back. "SOLDIER's the best thing that ever happened to me. And I just left." Zack awkwardly patted her shoulder. The pilot, a redheaded man in a more disheveled Turk uniform, turned around.

"What, so being my former copilot and ex-wingman is the worst thing that happened to you?" She grinned.

"Yes, it was. Keep your eyes front, Reno, I don't want to end up dead because of you."

"Try to be nice," another voice says from the front.

"Rude, I don't think it's possible-" Reno is cut off by Carina.

"Don't listen to the douchebag formerly known as Reno! He's too..."

"Douchebaggy?" Zack asks.

"Yes, there's the word! What Zack said!"

"That's what she said," Reno says.

"Zack isn't a she!"

"How do you know?" Reno asks mischievously. "You take a look down his pants, maybe even cop a feel?"

"Shut it! Unlike you, I don't fuck every guy I meet!"

"Stop taking stabs at my sexuality!"

"Stop taking stabs at my sex life!"

"I can't believe you guys are arguing about sex when there's a kid that is getting his virgin ears tainted." Rude says.

"I'm good, I've said and done worse things." Zack said. "And I will drop my pants right now, just to show you."

"Oh, god, Zack, don't do it. It's only a ploy for Reno, our resident bisexual, to see whatever the hell you have."

"I'm still gonna do it." Zack grinned and unbuckled his belt, and dropped his pants and boxers. Reno's eyes widen, and Carina laughs, shields her eyes and blushes. "Hey, why are you laughing? I'm probably bigger than any other guy you've seen!"

"Take a look down there, please, and you'll find out!" Carina says in between laughs. Zack looks down, and sees that he'd gotten an erection.

"HOLY SHIT!!!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED THAT MADE ME DO THIS!?" He puts his pants on immediately.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Carina sighs, and touches his shoulder. "Sit down, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Reno asks, wrinkling his nose. "Are you_ trying _to seduce him?!"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to get rid of his hardness so that when he fights, he won't end up with a broken piece of anatomy." She turns to Zack. "Avoid touching it, and just think about something that isn't arousing, like this piece of grass." She pulls out a piece of grass.

"That piece of grass looks like a moldy penis," Reno said, and he and Zack start laughing. The bulge in his pants gets lower.

"Reno, make more penis jokes! It's working!" Carina says.

"Ooh, someone's got their eyes fixed down-" He cuts off when he hears her load her gun. "Back to penis jokes. Fingers are like movable penises on our hands...." Zack laughs even harder, and the bulge is gone.

"Reno, it's all good. Now shut up and fly this goddamn thing!" She throws a clip of ammo at him.

"I'm doing that right now!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, just really stupid sex and penis humor. The important parts are up next! See you soon!**


	3. The Investigation Part 2: Arrival

Zack and Carina get out of the helicopter and walk up the tree-lined path in front of them. "Why do these trees look so _weird_?" Zack asks himself.

"They're Banora Whites, or, as the townspeople call them, dumbapples."

"We're in Banora?! Isn't that where Angeal lives?"

"Angeal Hewley? He and Genesis used to live here. According to Sephiroth, they were good friends. They still are." She walks on silently, but stops, pulls out a pistol, and shoots down the strange soldiers.

"I saw them in Wutai."

"They probably took over, seeing as there aren't much townspeople her. When Genesis took off, he stockpiled a load of weapons. We have to find and destroy them. That's our current mission."

"All right. Sounds like fun."

"Because it's always fun to blow shit up!"

"Yes it is!" They sprint to the town, and see a weapon and some soldiers. They fight off the soldiers, and the weapon shoots a missile at Carina. Zack jumps in front of her and slices it in half. Then Carina drops the gun and pulls out the bigger sword on her back, runs toward it, jumps and stabs the sword into the weapon. She pulls the sword out, jumps off, and watches it explode. Then Zack walks over to a soldier and unmasks it.

"A Genesis copy," Zack said.

"Who told you that?"

"Sephiroth did."

"That used to be Shinra technology. It was stolen from us. It supposedly allowed Genesis's abilities to be transplanted to SOLDIERs and monsters."

"So SOLDIERs and monsters are the same?"

"I doubt it." She sighs and turns. "There's no sign of townspeople. We should check the houses." They walk to the first house, which is also the largest. "This is probably Genesis's place. His parents and family are really wealthy landowners. Sephiroth told me that Genesis and Angeal were and still are best friends."

"So Genesis deserts, and gets his best friend to go with him?"

"I think so." Her eyes move to set of graves. "Ooh, dead people."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carina points to a set of graves.

"Graves equal dead people. I'll check it. Zack, go find out where Angeal's house is. I'll call you and we'll rendezvous later."

"So Turks really do this shit?"

"Someone has to."

"Rough, huh?"

"I get paid way better than you."

"Wait, what?!"

"Just look for his place. But be careful."

"I promise, sweetheart," he says, grinning devilishly. Carina hits him.

"Don't push it. Trained assassin, perfect weapon. Keep that in mind when trying to hit on me." He rolls his eyes and leaves. After a few minutes of thinking, he figures out which is Angeal's house. He walks toward it, and finds a plaque on the house that says _HEWLEY RESIDENCE_ on it.

"How could I be so stupid?!" He goes inside.

"Can I help you?" asks an old lady that resembles Angeal.

"Hello, ma'am. Are you Angeal's mother? My name is Zack."

"Are you Zack, the puppy?"

"Excuse me?" _What the hell?_

She laughs to herself. "My son wrote to me once about you. 'Zero attention span, restless as a little puppy,'" she says, and laughs again.

"Remind me to castrate him later," Zack says to himself.

The old woman's face grows serious. "You're not here with Genesis, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Don't worry."

"What is happening to my son?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I don't think _he_ even knows the answer to that question."

"A month ago, Genesis came back with an army of sorts. They killed so many people. I don't know what came over him. He used to be such a good boy, always helping people, and things like that."

"Is Angeal...." Zack trails off, unable to finish his sentence.

"He came here a while ago. He left his sword and went somewhere. That sword represents our family's honor."

"No wonder. He never uses this sword. I'll take care of him. You should go and hide somewhere."

"Don't be concerned. Genesis cannot harm me." Zack nods and leaves. Then his phone rings.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Shove it. There's a factory on the outskirts. I saw a few of those copies going inside."

"Think it's their headquarters?"

"No clue. Listen, I'm on a cliff overlooking it. We'll go in from above. Frontal attacks are too obvious. Come to the cliff now." She hangs up on him. Zack runs to the cliff, but not without encountering a few random battles. He kneels down next to her. "Zack, Genesis's parents were in that grave by his house."

"He did that to his PARENTS?"

"Can't expect reason from him. What did you hear about Angeal?"

"He wasn't there. But give me time. If I find him, I'll talk to him. Hopefully I can convince them."

"Now I know why Sephiroth chose you. Those two were his only friends. He didn't want to fight them. That's why he didn't come with us."

"But Angeal's-"

"Your friend too, I know. He's counting on you to bring them back. Both of them." She stands up and pulls Zack up. "We don't have much time. Let's do this, no regrets."

"No regrets." His eyes are far away, and she squeezes his hand.

"You can do this. Sephiroth's counting on you." Zack nods, and Carina enters the building, Zack following.

* * *

**Last chapter of the day, I'm doing three at a time now, but I'm gonna be posting every week or so. It's going to be on hiatus for a while after chapter 12, because I have to learn to write lemons. So, until next week, my dear readers, R&R!**

**~Kasura Katana**


	4. The Investigation Part 3: Geneseuss

They break the glass roof to get in. "Infiltration successful!" As soon as he says this, copies advance towards him. Carina jumps down from behind him. "Could you _be_ more obvious?!"

"Just go Carina! I'll take care of these here." He easily defeats them, and runs to meet her.

"Zack! This way! Keep an eye out." Carina sprints ahead and is ambushed. "I got these!" She pulls out the larger of the two swords on her back and takes care of the copies faster than Zack. She puts it away and motions to Zack. "Come on, Mr. Puppy."

"How did you hear about that?"

"You put the phone on speaker for the last few minutes, and the call was still going on. I hung up, and then called back." As they enter the next room, Carina sees a computer and proceeds to use it.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"I'm trying to find out what the hell this place is here for. Now go upstairs and see if you find something out. I'll meet you in a bit." She shoves him away from the computer, and he goes upstairs. Genesis is in the room, reading a book:

_Yes, some are red._

_And some are blue._

_Some are old, and some are new._

_Some are sad._

_Some are glad._

_And some are very, very bad._

_Why are they sad and glad and bad?_

_I do not know. _

_Go ask your dad. _Genesis looks up from his book and sees Zack. "Have you read this book, little puppy?"

"Crap, not you too!" Then Carina enters.

"You offed your parents and Shinra people."

"It took nothing but some vague and insignificant threats to make them send false reports."

"Wouldn't your parents have done that?" Zack asks.

"My parents betrayed me."

"You're lying. Your parents still care about you."

"The care packages were just to keep up the charade."

"I can't believe you're somewhat of a father to me, you BASTARD!" She draws the larger sword and charges Genesis, but Angeal steps in, taking Carina's sword and pushing her back so hard that she slams into the wall. Zack runs to her, checks her pulse, and discovers that she's knocked out.

"Welcome partner." Angeal raises the sword so it points to Genesis's throat. "So you've finally made your decision. I'll respect your wishes, but can you really live on that side?" Genesis leaves. Angeal sticks Carina's sword in the ground, and follows Genesis out.

"Carina, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Zack pulls her up, and then retrieves her sword for her. "Thanks."

"Eh, don't mention it." They go downstairs and stop at the door.

"Hey, Zack, what time is it?" Zack checks his phone.

"1750."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"They're planning an airstrike for 1800. Are you sure there's nobody at Angeal's?" A few monsters approach.

"Uhh..."

"Damn it Zack! Go warn them!" She draws the lighter sword and fights the monsters as Zack leaves.

_On the way to Angeal's house..._

Zack's phone rings. "Carina? What's wrong?"

"Remember that first weapon on the outskirts, by Genesis's place?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Some of them are roaming loose around the village, shooting anything resembling a human. According to intelligence, there's one near you."

"What do I do?"

"Do what you did earlier."

"Got it." He hangs up, and sees the weapon. "Let's do this." The weapon fires ten missiles at him in a straight line. He cuts them all in half and goes on to destroy the weapon. His phone rings again. "What now, sweetheart?"

"Shut up. The weapons have been eliminated, and the airstrike's about to happen. I'll try to put it off for a while, but you have to hurry."

"All right." He shuts his phone, and heads to Angeal's, but his phone rings again outside. "What, you forgot to say you loved me?"

"Not even _close_, jackass. I called to tell you that I singlehandedly delayed the airstrike. Thought I'd buy you some time. I was trying to be nice."

"That's very nice of you."

"Now hurry the fuck up!" She hangs up on him, and Zack enters Angeal's house, only to see Gillian (for those who don't know, Angeal's mom) on the ground, bleeding, and Angeal with his sword out. Zack, assuming the obvious, shoves Angeal into the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IS THAT YOUR IDEA OF HONOR?!" Zack punches Angeal so hard that Angeal flies out of the doorway.

"My mother could not continue to live. And neither can her son."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! What's going on here?!"

"I told you." Genesis appears at the doorway. "You can't live on that side anymore." Angeal puts his sword in the holster on his back and leaves.

"ANGEAL!" Zack advances towards Angeal, but Genesis trips him. "ANGEAL!" he yells again, from the ground. Genesis quotes again:

"_Nothing will ever be the same._

_Never again, never again._"

"SHUT UP!"

"_Could I maybe have_

_Helped keep it that way?_"

"SHUT UP! I'M WARNING YOU!"

"_Or should I let _

_Life change? _I don't see Sephiroth today, but, are you game?" Then Genesis summons a dragon-like monster to fight Zack. It takes a lot of work, but Zack takes it down. "Genesis! Summons aren't meant to be used like this! What happened to honor, and embracing your dreams?!"

"We are....monsters. Monsters have neither dreams nor honor." Genesis reveals his wing. "Tell Carina...not to let herself become like me." With that, Genesis flies away.

"You got one thing wrong. SOLDIER doesn't mean monster." As the airstrike begins, a helicopter arrives and Zack enters it.

"Zack? What happened? Did you get whoever was in Angeal's house to a safe place?"

"She's dead. Angeal killed her."

"He couldn't have."

"He did. Genesis told me to tell you to never let yourself turn out like him."

"I can't. It's going to happen to me, I know it." Zack gives her a hug.

"It'll be fine."

"You can let go now. I've already bared my goddamn soul to you." Zack lets go, and Carina leans her head against his shoulder. "Thanks for listening. You're the only person I've told that hasn't told me that I'm gonna die in a few days."

"You're welcome, I think." Carina shakes her head and laughs.

"Still don't know anything about me, huh? Just so you know, it's only gonna get weirder from here."

_Why are all of the hot ones crazy or fucked up?!! _Zack thinks to himself. _It's gonna be a _long_ time....._

------

**Long and overdue, ain't it? She's just so cruel to the poor guy...and he thinks she's crazy and fucked up....I also got Genesis to read **_**One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish**_**, and a mini-poem my friends and I wrote together....So....R&R?**


	5. The Party Lemon

Zack is in his apartment, lying around lazily on his couch, watching some kids show about a card game that involves monsters, when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Carina." He sits up on his couch.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Listen, a few SOLDIER and Turk guys decided that they were going to have a party to celebrate the news."

"What news?" He hears Carina sigh on the other end of the phone.

"The glorious end of the Wutai War."

"Oh, that. What about the party?"

"We were told to ask anyone and everyone we know to come. It's gonna be pure insanity."

"How will it be pure insanity?"

"Let's see, Rude somehow got a whole club exclusively for the party, Kunsel got a couple live bands booked, and we have a free open bar. No limits."

"Nice.."

"They're trying to get some of the army boys to come too."

"Reno?"

"Reno and Cissnei. Both of them want to meet their soulmate before it's too late or whatever." Zack could almost see her rolling her eyes and he smiled.

"What time is it? The party, I mean?"

"20 sharp. We're gonna meet at the complex entrance, then we're gonna go together. Don't be late, you'll never find out where the club is. I don't know, and I go to clubs ALL THE TIME when I'm on liberty."

"All right, I'll be there extra early."

"Thank you. See you later."

"See you. Bye." He closes his phone and heads to his closet. "Hmm, what to wear..."

_At the entrance..._

Carina is standing near the front of the small group of people assembled by the entrance. She is wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans with stiletto heels. "Where _are_ these guys?" She pulls out her phone and starts to write a text to Reno and Rude, but someone closes her phone from behind.

"Don't worry, they're already here," Zack says against her neck. Carina pushes him off and turns around.

"You really shouldn't do that. It's just so random, and I just went through a breakup." She looks him over as she says this. He has a black button-up shirt with a dragon-like print on it, black jeans, and black-and-white skate shoes.

"They're in the back of the squadron. By the way, looking good."

"Thanks, you too. All black, I see."

"Embracing the simple splash of color?"

"To some extent. The bottom of the shoe and one side of the heel are red."

"Interesting. So, I made good on my promise, didn't I?"

"Yeah. It's 10 to 20. Rude! Come on, let's get going!" Rude makes his way through the crowd, and looks like a bouncer. "I told you not to wear the bouncer outfit! Why don't you listen to me?"

"I was contemplating it, but I didn't have anything appropriate for clubwear." Carina starts to laugh.

"Oh dear god, Rude, never say that again. _Ever_. Got it? You don't want to sound like a 30-year-old, do you?"

"Nope. I just feel so professional when I act old."

"Just don't do it again."

"Hey Carina, can I ask you a question?" Zack asks.

"Just did," she replies. "Ask away."

"Why do you say god instead of goddess?"

"If a woman was controlling the world, men would be the ones in severe pain, and women wouldn't go through half the shit we go through. So I am hell-bent on proving that God is a man."

"You have a very...interesting philosophy."

"Hey, that's how I roll." She turns to Rude. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah." Rude gathers the crowd and the migration to the party begins.

_At the club..._

As soon as Carina walks through the door, she heads for the bar, and Zack follows. "I need a Jack and Coke," Carina says as she sits down.

"I'll have what she's having," Zack says as the bartender gives Carina her drink. "You're the only girl I've met that doesn't get one of those fruity things. They don't deserve to be called alcoholic drinks."

"Cosmos, margaritas, daiquiris, pina coladas, mojitos and that shit are only for the days I don't want to get drunk. I usually get some hard liquor mixed with some soda, beer, or straight up alcohol. But that's just me." She takes a sip, and promptly spits it out. "Not enough Jack," she says to the bartender, who nods, takes her glass and returns it after putting the liquor in. She takes a sip and sighs. "I just don't get why those things are so expensive. I understand that paopus are hard to come by because of the tourists in Costa Del Sol, but pineapples, berries and limes pretty much grow in Midgar." She shrugs. "Marketing ploy?"

"Conspiracy theory?" Zack retorts, and they laugh. "You know, we might just end up being good friends. Don't you think so?"

"It could happen," she says nonchalantly. "But we might screw it up one day." She takes a few more sips, and notices Zack's glass is empty. _Seems like a keeper...No, that's the alcohol talking..._

"How? People don't screw up friendships that easily."

"We might end up together, and when we break up, we might not speak to each other. I don't want that to happen again."

"Is that what happened with your ex?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." She downs the rest of her drink, and they both motion for another.

"I get it. I recently went through a breakup myself."

"What happened?" The bartender places their drinks on the table and Zack takes a sip of his.

"We slept together once, and that was all she wanted to do afterwards. I was sick of it, because I thought that she would want a real relationship, but it turns out, all she wanted was a sex buddy." He didn't push the matter any further. "After this round, wanna take some shots?" Carina grins.

"I'm the best drinker out of any of the Shinra guys, believe me."

"You've never drank with me, so I can understand your overconfidence. But at the end, we'll both be somewhat drunk, but you'll be the one who's more so."

"Wanna bet?"

"The winner gives the loser the date from hell. Including what happens after the date." Carina rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just do this shit. Unless you're backing out," she says.

"I don't back out when I fight girls."

"I'm not a girl. I'm a woman."

"I highly doubt that being 18 makes you a woman." Carina ignores him and speaks to the bartender.

"Two shot glasses and the strongest shit you have."

"Bottle of Wutaian vodka coming up." Carina grins at Zack, who makes a little groan.

"What, can't stomach Wutaian vodka?"

"I've never tried it, actually. We usually go with tequila or something."

"When you're with me, you need to get used to it. Strongest shit is from Wutai. The first time I had it, I was 14 and had just gotten back from my stint in Gongaga."

"You had a mission there when you were 14?" Carina shakes her head.

"I was in school there. The President gave me a test to see what school would be right for me, and he chose Gongaga. I was shipped out after I turned 7. I could read, write, add, subtract, multiply, divide, simplify fractions, solve equations, hell, Sephiroth was teaching me algebra! But they wanted me to have a formal education, something Sephiroth never had."

"So they shipped you to my town. I remember there was a girl in my grade that I'd never seen before. She started third grade with me, and she was...different. By the time I was 13, my friends kept telling me to ask her out, because they found her very attractive, and apparently she had a crush on me. She was an amazing fighter."

"How did you know she was a good fighter?"

"I fought her when I was 14, in one of my stupidest moments. My stupid friends asked me to wrestle her, and I agreed. She pinned me in two minutes, told me that she wasn't an ordinary girl, and I kissed her. I don't know why. Something came over me, and I just...went with it. She pulled away, got up, helped me up, and punched me in the stomach. Later, I called her, but there was no answer. The next day, she was gone, and they were holding the Shinra registrations, so I signed up. I figured that I would never see her again, so it wouldn't matter if she came back or not. I'd be gone." The bartender puts the vodka and the shot glasses on the table, and Zack gives Carina that cocky I'm-gonna-win look. Carina failed to meet his eyes. "Carina? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Zack fills the glasses, and notices her face still hasn't changed.

"Something's definitely wrong. Was it something I said or-"

"What you said...brought back memories. Memories of things I wanted to forget." Zack slides a glass over to her.

"Tell me. I've bared my soul to you, and it would be proper for you to do the same." Carina takes her glass and drinks the vodka.

"But you already know the story. Hell, you just told it right there!" Zack's eyes widen.

"So that means I kissed _you _when we were 14? Why'd you leave?"

"The draft was starting, and my dad already signed me up. I was going to tell everyone that I was emancipated, but my guardians just picked up and left. Sephiroth was waiting for me at the house. He told me that I had to go ASAP. So I went with him. I had no choice. I'm sorry I hurt you like that."

"Since you were the girl that I kissed all those years ago, were you into me?"

"Your friends were right. I liked you when you kissed me, but I thought you wouldn't be able to handle the truth, about me being your idol's daughter."

"If I had a secret like that, I wouldn't tell either."

"Can we start the contest now? I don't want to talk anymore. I need something to drink." Zack lets out a laugh. "What's wrong with saying, 'Shut up and give me a drink?'"

"Usually girls say, 'Shut up and kiss me,' not 'Shut up, I'm trying to get drunk.'"

"Because when you go to a bar, you're looking to get laid?" Carina tilts her head, and Zack laughs.

"Nah, they do that because I'm hot," he says.

"Overconfidence killed the cat, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? Now we're getting somewhere." Carina rolls her eyes.

"Big deal. I call everyone sweetheart. Let us be silent, and let us get drunk."

"And let us wake up tomorrow hung over and in bed together."

"Cheers," Carina says while passing a shot glass over to Zack. They link arms and take the first shot.

_About thirty shots later..._

Zack and Carina are practically passed out on the bar. "I think...you win," Carina says. "When is the date from hell?"

"You deserve better than a date from hell...Is now good?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How about we skip the date and do the afterwards-stuff?"

"Why..not?" Anyone could tell that they were absolutely hammered, and that they had no control over anything they're doing, so that made it seem less awkward.

"Let's go then," Zack slurs, and they get up from the bar and make their way to the apartments in the Shinra Building.

_In Zack's apartment.._

They entered Zack's apartment, took off their shoes [not without difficulty], and went to the couch. They made out for a bit, until Carina pulled away.

"Zack, I need to tell you something," Carina says normally.

"What is it?" he half-slurs.

"I'm not drunk. I lied."

"Good. I was sick of playing with you like that. It's hard to fake being drunk, you know," he says, also normally.

"It is. So are we going to go through with it or not?"

"Yes. We are. Whether you like it or not."

"Isn't that rape?" Carina asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it," Zack says, and winks at the girl underneath him.

"Fine. But let's go somewhere slightly more comfortable. I've done it on couches way too much."

"Bed okay?"

"You know I've only done it on a bed twice?"

"Really? Damn. Well, we better get there quick." He picks her up bridal-style and carries her to his room. He shuts the door, and falls on top of her on the bed.

"You know, Zack, I think I could spend the rest of my life with someone like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're funny, kinda sweet, and really nice to be around. Angeal used to say that your aura was infectious. People around you were happy when you were and sad when you were. You had a very charismatic aura," she said with a laugh. Zack's mouth meets hers for a few seconds, and then he pulls away to whisper in her ear.

"You're the only person who I've ever been with that has ever told me something like that. Thanks."

"Well, it's the truth." Carina kisses Zack and rolls on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt as he slips hers over her head. They work on each other's pants and Zack's lips move to her neck. She pulls away for a moment. "Let's not go too fast. I want to enjoy this while it lasts."

"I can make it last all night if you want it to," Zack says with a grin, and Carina laughs.

"This is what I meant. You're hilarious."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Time for me to say everything I like about you. You can be a bitch at times, but other times, you light up a room. You're really smart. You're a damn good fighter. I'm actually afraid of getting you mad, which is normal, if you're married."

"It could happen," she says.

"I like your eyes," he said, and she hits his arm.

"We have the same eyes. Remember?"

"That's why. Just kidding, your eyes have more green in them. I like green. Last but not least, you're amazingly hot. You've got guys lining up from Midgar to Kalm to Wutai and back a million times, and you chose me, one of the stupidest, most egotistical guys in the world, instead of a smart guy who would put your needs in front of his own. How come?"

"You're nice. And all guys are egotistical. Sephiroth's the worst. He has a pocket mirror that he uses to fix his hair. If one four-foot long strand gets out of place, the world as we know it will end. You're not stupid. Okay, maybe you are at times, but that makes you you. Smart is overrated. I went blonde for three months, and everyone thought they had to teach me everything again."

"You? Blonde? You have to show me pictures."

"Nah, I lost them. I think Reno has one, but you have to sleep with him to get it."

"Anything to see you blonde. So, if I have to do him to get it, can I practice with you now?"

"Wasn't that what we were doing before?"

"I got sidetracked." Carina smiles.

"Let's continue." They take each other's pants off, and Zack takes off Carina's bra and throws it into the living room. He kisses her lips, and then moves lower. She moans almost inaudibly, and he continues his descent. She moves his head away, and goes down to his level. She kisses him again, and then takes his boxers off. "Can we go a little faster?"

"I thought you wanted to make this last," Zack said, smiling.

"I did, but now I'm getting antsy. I want it now," she said with a pleading tone.

"Fine then. Let's go, love." He takes off her underwear and looks down. "I think we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Look down." Carina looks down, and notices the exact opposite of what happened on the helicopter. That gives her an idea.

"Hey. What were you thinking of when we were on our way to Banora?"

"You and Reno arguing about sex."

"Oh, yes, before I dropped my pants, which showed everyone my dick at its long, hard, goodness."

"Can I see it again before I die?" Zack gives her a wounded look. "I'm kidding, babe. Just remember the argument."

"How could I forget? The 'virgin ears' part got me, though. I have to say that."

"My poor little Zacky, his virgin ears and virgin-ness taken away by me."

"It's better you than Reno."

"Don't insult him! From what I hear, he's actually pretty good, with girls AND guys."

"But, once you go Zack, you never go back."

"Once you leave Carina, you're gonna need a wheelchair." Zack laughs, and his bottom half feels tingly. He peeks down, and silently cheers.

_It took me this long to get hard? She's pretty damn good at this,_ he thinks. "Let's do this, Rina." She grins, and lets him get on top of her. He positions himself at her entrance, and enters her slowly. He repeats it a few more times, Carina's moans getting louder and louder.

After a few hours of going at it intensely, Carina leans back against the headboard, Zack resting his stomach on hers.

"I love you so much right now, Carina."

"My love for you is way more intense right now."

"Good night, love."

"Good night, Zack." With that, Carina settles herself on a pillow and falls asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!

I spent most of the time on this hiatus trying to decide whether to go through with writing the lemon or not, and the rest struggling to write it.

Looking at the quality, I'm really disappointed in the quality, but I've never written one before, so bear with me, kay?

R&R, and don't flame unless necessary. :)

From KaityDante/TWTS


	6. Not Like the Usual

Carina woke up to hear her phone softly vibrating on the floor. She picked it up and opened it to see that there were four missed calls, and eight new text messages. There was one call from Lazard, one call and two texts from Rufus, two texts from Reno, and two calls and four texts from Sephiroth, all of which told her to get to work ASAP.

She got out of the bed as fast as she could and pulled on her clothes from the night before. She grabbed her phone and shoes from the floor and left as quietly as she could. Thankfully, Zack didn't stir, and she shut the door behind her and sprinted barefoot down the carpeted hallway to her place, shoes in hand.

When she got to her apartment, she went straight to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into her suit for work. She put on her work shoes and went straight to the Dept. of Investigative Research's office.

Zack woke up to silence.

He looked around his room to find nothing, no trace of what had happened, except for a note on his bedside table. He leaned over and read the note, which said:

_Hey there._

_If you're reading this, and I'm not there, I left for work. I was due in the office this morning, and got about 10 calls and countless texts from everyone practically begging me to go to work._

_I'm also supposed to get an assignment too, but I'll call you when I can._

_xx Carina._

He smiled at the x's. He knew fully well it could've been platonic, but who cared? He felt like he was on fire, because he was close to promotion, the hottest girl in the company said she loved him, and he was sure he loved her back.

His eyes moved to the clock, which said 11:45.

"Thank God it's a Sunday," he whispered to himself, and got out of bed. He took a long shower, got dressed in a t-shirt and sweats, and sat on the couch to watch TV, like he usually did, but his relaxation came to a close when Kunsel banged on the door.

"What do you want from me on what could be a quiet Sunday morning, bro?" Kunsel ignored him, came inside, and sat on the couch.

"Details. Now."

"On what?" Zack sat beside him.

"Yesterday. The guys saw you skip out last night, so spill it."

"You have never sounded any more feminine before than you do right now."

"Shut up, bro. Talk."

Zack gave Kunsel as little information as he could give on the night before. He blamed the lack of detail on the drinking, of which he didn't do much of, as a half bottle couldn't do much to a SOLDIER operative.

When he finally finished talking, Kunsel was gaping.

"You did NOT. Lucky little devil, you. How'd she even decide to sit by you at the bar?"

"We were talking a little before that."

"You're a dirty little liar," Kunsel said with a grin.

"Nope, ask Reno and Rude."

"Hell, no, I won't talk to them. Fuckin Turks."

"Get out. I gotta get ready."

"For what?"

"I'm going out," Zack lied.

"Where?"

"Can't tell you. Now get out." Kunsel left reluctantly, and Zack triple-locked the door and settled back on the couch to fulfill his Sunday plan.

Carina walked into the office like she would on a normal day, excepting the fact that she was what Tseng would call "obscenely tardy," and that everyone was staring at her.

"Is this elementary school or something? Damn," she muttered under her breath. She went to her cubicle and sat down at the computer. As soon as she virtually "clocked in", a familiar redhead entered and leaned against the computer desk.

"How was the party, Reno?"

"Weren't you there? Or did you skip out?"

"Eh, something like that," she deadpanned as a new temp handed her some thick manila folders. "Please go away. As you can see, I have a LOT of paperwork to take care of."

Reno ignored her. "You left with that SOLDIER, didn't you?"

"Shut up and get out," she said through her teeth. She opened the first folder and skimmed through the files.

His blue-green eyes sparkled mischievously. "You did," he said in a singsong voice. "I can see it in your body language."

Carina angrily slammed the file on the desk. "You _really _need to leave."

"You regret it, don't you?"

"Well, what the hell would you do if you ruined your one chance of making an old friendship right again?"

"The kid from way back when...that was him?"

"Yeah, I found out last night."

"I take it you two sealed the deal?"

"No. Had a little contest."

"Heh, like we used to do?"

"Always trying to keep my title."

"Egomaniac," Reno said with a grin. The office phone rang, and Carina picked it up.

"Agent Crescent speaking."

"You busy?" Rufus Shinra asked.

"Not really. Why?"

"Up for a mission?"

"After this much of a hiatus, I say it's long overdue. When?"

"Tonight. Stealth mission on the outskirts of Kalm."

"Who's coming?"

"Reno."

"Just him? Or is SOLDIER getting involved?"

"Just him, but if you pass, you make First and we pretend the whole promotion debacle never happened."

"So the bastard's reinstating me."

"Pretty much."

"Can't be good for anyone."

"They need you back in SOLDIER, Car."

"So I've heard. But-"

"If you fail, you're out. They're scared you'll run off and join Genesis, so they're raising the stakes." By "they," the vice president meant the Board of Directors, which consisted of the President, Rufus, Tseng, Lazard, and some paranoid old men who had stock in the company.

"I see."

"I'll call Reno, and we'll continue this conversation in my office later-"

"No need, he's right here."

"I'll talk to you later then." Rufus sighed. "There's also an event coming up that I need to fill you in about."

"Later, then, Rufus. I should get ready for tonight's mission. Thanks for that, by the way." She hung up the phone.

"What's up-"

"We got ourselves a mission. Stealth mission not too far from Kalm."

"Picked the right ones for the job. We've been training for one for about, what, 6 months now?"

"This mission, if I pass it, they reinstate me into SOLDIER and I get my promotion. If I fail, I'm out."

"SOLDIER or get fired?"

"Fired as in assassinated. They can't have a dropped experiment running amok in Midgar, disturbing their peace, running her mouth about what they did, proving the suspicions true."

"How do-"

"You know why. I had to watch him die THREE TIMES, Reno. Twice by my own hand. I should know this better than anyone. I want the promotion anyway."

"I'll be sure to pass the mission for you."

"Thanks, Reno."

Zack was watching an improv show when he decided to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. What's up?" Carina answered.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Nothing, really. Listen, I was wondering if we could-"

"Talk about yesterday?"

Zack stopped. "Not exactly. Why do you bring that up?"

She sighed. "Because after something like that happens, guys don't usually call me back."

"Girls don't usually send me a note afterwards."

"Touché. So what were you going to ask?"

"Well, are you free later?"

She sucked in a breath. "Not exactly. Why?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out or something, but it's fine. I mean, you're busy, so-"

"I have a mission tonight. I really, _really _couldn't say no. It's a stealth mission, and I've been begging my boss for one for the longest time."

"It's all right. It's not like I asked for an itinerary or anything." Carina laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's good you didn't. I love stealth missions anyway, so even if I had a choice, I'd still go. No offense to you, though."

"It's fine."

"I want to, you know, hang out with you, but I'm not here for a while. After tonight's stealth mission, I'm going to visit a friend of mine, and I won't be able to leave until Wednesday, at the earliest. When I come back, I'll be on mission after mission."

He heard Reno's voice through the phone. "Come on, Rina, we have to get ready." Zack heard her sigh again.

"I have to go, Zack. I'll probably call you when I'm on the way."

"Talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye." He closed his phone and slumped forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"Why do I have to have the shitty love life?" Zack whispered to himself. His phone rang again. "Zack Fair speaking."

"I need you to go on the mission with Agents Hawthorn and Crescent."

"Lazard?"

"No, it's Rufus Shinra. My apologies about the late introduction; I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

"Sorry about that, sir. What mission?"

"It's a stealth mission to Kalm. Intelligence suggests that Agent Crescent has been destroying and/or withholding evidence and intel from missions. Agent Hawthorn knows nothing about this."

"So only you, Agent Crescent, and myself know about this?"

"Precisely. You are going to tell the two that you were sent to assist them on their mission. You will not stray far from Agent Crescent. Make sure she takes nothing."

Since he was speaking to the vice-president, Zack had no choice but to agree.

"Yes, sir. When is the mission?"

"Tonight, 1830. Be at the helipad no later than 1800. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

/\/\/\

Ohmyfuckinggod, this has taken FOREVER.

I'm sorry.

School, sports, and the huge band weekend were absolute HELL to go through. That, writer's block and too many ideas for later chapters are popping into my head so much that my plot diagram & outline are now completely irrelevant.

Next 3-4 chapters are on my phone [yes I write on my phone; that's what notes are for :P] and my notebooks, so they'll be up in the next 2 or 3 weeks.

Summer's coming, so all of the notebooks are coming home and everything will be typed up and released at somewhat regular intervals, until mid-July, where I have an internship out-of-state.

Dopóki się nie spotkamy ponownie, [Until we meet again]

Kai/TWTS


End file.
